100 Sexiest Women in Comics
There have been two compilations of the sexiest women in comics. The most prominent list is Comics Buyer's Guide 100 Sexiest Women in Comics. The list was created by Brent Frankenhoff, Maggie Thompson, Editors Walter Geovani, Cover Designer Shawn Williams, Designer # Red Sonja # Death # Jean Grey or Phoenix # Zatanna # Emma Frost # Wonder Woman # Sara Pezzini # Venus # Powergirl, real name Kara Zor-L, alter ego Karen Starr # Rogue, alter ego Anna Marie # She Hulk # # Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) # Scarlet Witch # Ghost # Harley quinn # Batgirl / Barbara Gordon # Shadow Lass # Donna Troy # Starfire (comics) # Poison Ivy (comics) # Elektra Natchios # Catwoman/Selina Kyle # Silk Spectre # Talia al Ghul # Black Canary # Black Cat # # Ms. Marvel, alter ego Carol Susan Jane Danvers # Storm (Marvel Comics) # Black Widow, alter ego Natalia Romanova # Fury # Clea # Jade # Vampirella # Carol Ferris # Cassie Hack # Helena Bertinelli # Lady Death # Esperanza Leticia "Hopey" Glass 43. Mary Jane Watson 46. Aspen Matthews 48. Lady Blackhawk 52. P'Gell 53. Shanna the She-Devil 54. Spider Woman, alter ego Jessica Drew 57. Katy Keene 59. Sheena, Queen of the Jungle 60. Luba 61. Tigra 64. Silver St. Cloud 65. Valkyrie 66. Betty Cooper 71. Loris Lemaris 74. Margarita Luisa "Maggie" Chascarrillo 75. Big Barda 78. Lois Lane 80. Hawk Girl 81. Mera 83. Dazzler 84. Lady Luck 85. Invisible Woman, alter ego Susan "Sue" Storm Richards 87. ]]Veronica Lodge 89. Gwen Stacy 91. Lana Lang 93. Vicky Vale 94. Wasp 96. Phantom Girl Another list was compiled by smartasses magazine. This list how ever includes some characters fro TV / Games too. The list is as follows # Wicked Wanda # Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) # Wonder Woman # She ra # Poison Ivy (comics) # Purgatori # Catwoman / Selina Kyle # Batgirl / Barbara Gordon # Lady Death # Vampirella # Psylocke # Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire # Huntress (Helena Wayne) / Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) # Emma Frost # Zatanna # Sorceress of Grayskull # Spider Woman, alter ego Jessica Drew # Viper (Madame Hydra) # Harley quinn # Storm # Wicked (comics) # Aspen Matthews # Mary Marvel # Elektra (comics) # Batwoman # Morning_Glories#Zoe # Isis (DC Comics) # Sara Pezzini # Mary Jane Watson # Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) # Veronica Lodge # Rogue (comics) # Lara Croft # Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) # Evil Lyn # Cassie Hack # Captain Schoolgirl # Baroness (G.I. Joe) # Morning_Glories#Casey # Phantom Girl # Totally Spies # Lois Lane # Warrior Nun Areala # Big Barda # Mystique (comics) # Starfire # Mantra (comics) # Shi (comics) # Victoria Angel # Powergirl 50. Electra Woman and Dyna Girl Special Mention 51. Kitana, 52. Ms. Marvel, 53. Black Cat, 54. She Hulk, 55. Teela References ^ Frankenhoff, Brent (2011). Comics Buyer's Guide Presents: 100 Sexiest Women in Comics. Krause Publications. ISBN 1-4402-2988-0. Category:Comics-related lists